


Warmness On The Soul

by Pixie_Baker



Series: Him and Her [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ariel - Freeform, Avengedsevenfold, Bathtub, Driving, F/M, Fiction, Happy, Himandher, Innocent, Love, Pixie - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Unfinished, Wine, basedonmylife, drunk, iloveyou, naked, netflix, onechapter, originalcharacters - Freeform, originalstory, redhair, shortstory, tipsy, truelove, warmnessonthesoul, younglove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Baker/pseuds/Pixie_Baker
Summary: Him and Her. A conversation in the bathtub





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while I was listening to the song Warmness On The Soul and a little drunk. This is my first work posted on this site. It's just a small piece of a beautiful love story. Also, there's a lyric from the song hidden somewhere, let's see if you can find it ;) enjoy

Driving home tipsy, Avenged Sevenfold playing. She was singing her favorite parts as loud as she could. And he enjoying her carefree attitude as she drove and sang. She looked like an angel. 

"You're so cute babe, just be careful, ok?" 

"I'm good. I feel good, ya know?" She gave a cute little smile as she looked at the road ahead, left hand on the steering wheel. "Hey! Wanna take a bath with me when we get home? We can like have wine and watch Netflix in there." She briefly turned her head to look in his direction, mouth open with a huge smile on her face; clearly excited at the idea she had just thought of and blurted out. 

He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Sure." He loved her like this. He loved the way she looked singing to her favorite band with such emotion. Songs she had sung a thousand times yet, felt every word as if they were her own. He loved her spontaneousness and playful joy that was so addictive. It's quite possible he was falling in love with her. 

They got home and she immediately stripped and started the hot water. He grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge, poured them each a glass and set them on the bathroom counter and got undressed. She was already in the tub waiting for him. 

"Oh wait! Can you get my iPad?" Her hazel-green tint eyes looking up at his face; a cute tipsy smile and bright eyes, a look he couldn't help but smile at. 

She stopped the water from flowing as he came back with her iPad to watch movies with and set it on the floor next to the tub, grabbed both glasses of wine, handed one to her and held the other as he got in. He settled himself against one side, opposite of the facet and she made herself comfortable on his lap facing him. 

He thought she looked so cute; her dyed bright red Ariel hair up in a bun, her cheeks flushed pink from drinking and the hot water warm on her skin. Her perfect lips were even a darker shade of their natural light shade of pink. 

She picked up her iPad and turned on Avenged Sevenfold again. Warmness On The Soul started to play and she looked up at him, peering into his soul it seemed. 

"How could anyone ever take you for granted?" She started. Her expression changed. From what started out as a playful, beautiful but cute but at the same time sweetly sexy expression, her face fell to a more intense concern for his wellbeing kind of look. He thought for a moment how she managed to play so many different roles as a person and you could see it all just by looking into her eyes. She was sweet yet daring and sexy but in a cute way. She was womanly but looked so innocent. She was whatever she needed to be and tonight she was everything combined. 

She continued, "you have such an interesting mind. You think of the most amazing things I could never imagine." She looked in different directions as she spoke. He noticed her eye contact would drift when she would express how she truly felt. "You're creative and talented. You're funny and silly", she went on; her facial expression changing with every item she listed about his personality that she grew to love so much. "You're extremely smart yet have so much emotion and really care about the people around you. And you're sooo sexy." She bit her lip and cracked a smile while her eyes drifted down his body and then back up to meet his eyes. "You have everything. You have such an incredible personality. You are the most interesting person I have ever met. How could someone as amazing and loving as you be so alone..." 

She looked him dead in the eyes. He almost thought she was going to cry. "How could anyone not show you love?" 

Perhaps she was emotional from the wine but he knew this was how she truly felt. He himself had never known his greatness, let alone been told how amazing he was from someone as honest as her. He had been told many things in his life but they had all been proved to be from unworthy sources. They would 'love' him as they seemed fit until it no longer benefited them and they would move on to something else. In the end, everything that anyone else said had meant nothing. He had begun to feel unwanted, even unneeded. But tonight, for the first time in his life, he knew he meant the world to this woman in the most honest way. For she wasn't just an ordinary woman. She was also an intelligent, creative and caring human being who never said things she didn't mean and always put others needs before her own. He knew she was someone who could fully appreciate who he was and what he was able to give and loved him for it without expecting him to be anyone but himself. 

But she was also her own person. She made her own decisions, loved her own life and wasn't the kind of woman who depended on someone else for her happiness. She was the kind of woman who was capable of making it on her own. There was a part of him who worried that, even though she expressed the way she sincerely felt toward him, she didn't need him in order to be happy. Perhaps she didn't. 

And so he inquired, "But what would you do for me? What would you give up? You have your whole life that would be perfectly fine without me..." 

She didn't even blink before replying, "I would give up my whole life that I'm leading if it meant I could spend the rest of my life finding out all the wonderful things that go on inside your mind. I would spend forever beside you if I could." 

By then, the song had ended and everything was quiet. She leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek whispering, "I love you". 

"I love you." He grabbed her face and gave her a passionate kiss on the mouth. 

Neither of them had dared to say those words to each other before. Both of them were genuine and careful enough to not say those words unless they were absolutely certain the expression carried significant meaning.

Two tipsy lovers in the bathtub declaring their undying love to one another, making out... you'd think that was the end. But it was only the beginning of another chapter of their story.


End file.
